The inventive concept relates, generally, to a memory device, and, more particularly, to a memory device having a cross-point array structure.
There is growing demand for high integration of semiconductor devices along with miniaturization of electronic products. As a next generation non-volatile memory device, a memory device that stores data by changing the resistance of a resistive memory layer has been used in some electronic products. Furthermore, as there is continuous demand for increased integration and downscaling of memory devices, a memory device having a cross-point stacked structure in which a memory cell is provided at an intersection between two electrodes intersecting each other has also been used in some electronic products.